


Closer Proximity

by MiaVee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVee/pseuds/MiaVee
Summary: Wally has an intricate step by step plan for winning Megan Morse's heart. Unfortunately said plan involves teaming up with Megan's roommate (and his arch nemesis) Artemis Crock, which might prove harder than the actual heart winning itself.





	

Third time's the charm.

Artemis had established this mantra after embarrassingly trying to set up shop in two of the wrong dorms.

She figured that she had made a huge mistake when she had told the student guide she could “manage herself just fine, thanks”. Stanford's campus was a wonderland in itself and not even the map she had practically glued to her face was helping her navigate it.

Taking a deep calming breath Artemis braces herself, paused in front of the huge imposing double doors of the latest dorm her map had brought her too before she pushes open the door with one hand and steps inside, pulling a large suitcase behind her.

The first thing she notices is how warm the air in the dormitory is, promptly followed by the faint blare of icona pop coming from a floor far above her. Artemis can't even begin to imagine how they had managed it but somehow in the two hour time frame since designated move in and Artemis' discovery of the building her dorm mates had managed to make the main hall appear lived in. Assorted magazines lay dog eared and half open on the couches, the kitchen looked like it had been ransacked and the small, quiet study off to the side of the room had been thrown totally askew. 

Artemis cracks her knuckles, adjusts her backpack so that it sits higher on her shoulders and then cautiously steps forward, experimentally. Moving farther into the place she would be calling home for the next half year. 

Before she can even get through the doorway, a girl materializes in front of her, smiling brightly. "Hey Newbie!" She calls, a brightly colored name tag pinned to her blouse that announced in large orange lettering that her name is Raquel. 

Artemis lets go of the handle of her suitcase and sticks her hand out formally, matching Raquel's smile, expecting a handshake. Raquel stares at her out stretched hand for just a moment too long before realizing what it's meant for. 

Artemis readjusts her hands, holding it so that Raquel can high five her, which she quickly does and Artemis reminds herself that in California handshakes usually were reserved for job interviews and greeting elderly relatives.

“God, you just tried to shake hands with me. You're adorable,” Raquel says, without a hint of sarcasm. The smile she was leveling Artemis could reflect the sun. “Where are you from?” 

“Gotham.” Artemis says, smiling a little sheepishly. “It's a reflex.” 

“No it's good.” Raquel assures her. “I'm from North Dakota so believe me, It's taking me just about everything I have to not bust out Midwestern slang.” Artemis laughs quietly and then smiling, exhales a sigh of relief. "It's good to know I'm not the only fish out water." Raquel smiles warmly at her and bumps her shoulder with her own, affectionately. "You're definitely not, besides everyone's out of their element here." Raquel assures, gesturing around her at what Artemis is assuming is meant to extend to the entirety of the Stanford campus and college experience. "No parental supervision? Fending for ourselves? Believe me, even the Californians are out of their depth."

Realistically, Artemis had known she wasn't going to be the only out of stater, but there was a difference between knowing and meeting other out of state kids. For all she knew, up until she had met Raquel, there was a very real possibility that she would be the only out of stater in her dorm, and would therefore have to assimilate to customary Californian social norms on her lonesome. When in Rome, after all. 

Raquel gestures at Artemis to follow her towards the elevator. “What's your room number?” She asks. 

Artemis trails after her. “22A.” She responds. It was the only thing aside from that she was rooming in Cardinal Hall that she knew for sure. She had stared at her room assignment during the entire car trip until it was burned into her brain, embedded into her memory so that even in case she arrived on campus with amnesia she would know exactly where to go. 

She had been nervous, really nervous. 

Raquel hits the elevator button embossed with the glossy up arrow and it lights up. “You're so lucky.” She says. “You're going to be rooming with Megan who's, like, the nicest person I've ever met." 

Artemis smiles a little, not exactly sure how to respond, and the two girls lapse into a long silence. 

Faintly, Artemis makes out the heavy mechanical sound the Elevator makes as it passes each floor.

Artemis stares at the floor indicator screen, as the elevator moves from the third floor to the first and after a moment she clears her throat and looks back to Raquel. "So why are you alone down here?" She asks conversationally.

Raquel smiles good spiritedly. “My traitorous dorm mates put me on door duty,” Raquel tilts her head upwards, aiming her next words at the ceiling. "Because they're shit heads." Her voice raises to a thunderous volume and Artemis hears loud snickers coming from the floor above them.

“We love you too Raquel!” Comes the muffled response. Raquel rolls her eyes with fond exasperation at Artemis and the blonde grins a little bit. 

The elevator doors slide open in front of them. 

Raquel and Artemis step inside. Raquel hits the button for the second floor and then turns towards Artemis, her face incredibly serious. “But actually, I am a one man welcome committee. RA wanted another Freshman to make the newcomers feel welcome and I drew the short straw." 

“You're not an upperclassman?” Artemis asks and Raquel snorts in response. 

“Oh no.” The girl says, flicking a smudge of dust off of her name tag. She looks up and grins. “I'm a freshman too, just a freshman unfortunate enough to be two or three hours your senior. Unanimously elected to be exiled down here.”

Artemis laughs, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable. Raquel had a pixie cut- the kind that only about .01% of the population could pull off without looking hideous, and an outfit that made her look like that on top of her appearance, her life was also entirely put together. Between the way she held herself with complete confidence and her comfortable manner of speaking, she came across as somehow more experienced in life than anyone Artemis had ever met before. Put frankly, Raquel was intimidating. It was nice knowing that they were actually in the same boat. 

The elevator doors slide open again and announces their arrival on the second floor with an obnoxious ding.

The girls step out and Raquel gestures to the hall. “Welcome to hell.” She says, jokingly. Artemis sucks in a breath and takes it all in.

There was maybe 14 rooms lining the narrow hall, and there was no doubt it would be crowded once the school year picked up. To the right of her the hallway opened up into a large co ed bathroom that Artemis had to crane her neck to see. Someone had taped some streamers on the wall next to a lackluster poster that read 'Welcome To Cardinal Hall!' 

Raquel gestures towards the middle of the hall. “That would be 22A.” She says smiling. “and before we part ways I feel obligated to share the same advice I received with you!”

Artemis smiles, “That would be great.” 

“First, RA is right down the hall," Raquel says, directing her thumb towards a row of identical doors, one of which has the words Resident Assistant spelled out in aquatic patterned tape. "Our RA is super chill so there's nothing to worry about unless you were planning to smoke meth in the hallways or something."

Artemis snorts. "I wasn't really planning on it." 

Raquel laughs. "Okay," She continues, "and, uh, shower early to avoid dealing with cold water. Noise curfew is 11 PM to 7AM during the weekdays, but believe me if you make noise before the ungodly hour of eight o'clock hell's wrath will descend upon you." Raquel bit at her right thumb and made a contemplative noise, as if trying to remember anything further. "I think," She says slowly. "That that's pretty much it."

Artemis shoots her a grateful look. “Noted. Should I report to RA that Cardinal is having their welcome wagon issue vague threats to Freshmen?"

Raquel gives her an over exaggerated mysterious smile. “You could, but those who warn against noise before eight o'clock are known to have a very particular skill set." Raquel drags her pointer finger across her throat and emphasizes, "Very particular." 

Artemis snorts.

Raquel moves her hand away from her neck and to the elevator buttons, pressing her thumb into the down button, the doors slide open almost immediately with a soft chime.

"Nice meeting you-" Raquel begins, stepping back inside the elevator, before cutting off and Artemis realizes that they haven't exchanged names. 

“I'm Artemis.” She offers. 

“Nice meeting you Artemis.” A small smile grows on Raquel's face. “I'll see you around.” 

Artemis gives her a small, halfhearted wave before the elevator doors shut and once again Artemis is alone to fend for herself. She turns her head to look at the door to 22A, steels her nerves and blows out a nervous breath. 

Her older sister Jade had been sprawled across her bed, half-paying attention to Artemis as she moved about the room throwing assorted items into boxes neatly labeled by their mom based on content. "Your roommate matters y'know, like first impressions and all that shit are important." Jade says the word important empathically, popping the p. 

Artemis throws herself down on her bed next to Jade, hair pulled back in a ponytail, messy from the packing process that Jade is supposed to be helping her with but has neglected to in favor of watching Netflix on her phone.

"You'll be sharing a room with them for the next couple of months of your life, so you two better be at least semi-compatable. Otherwise you're going to have the worst fucking time of your life." With this, Jade drops her phone off to her side and rolls onto her side so that she's facing Artemis. "I'm gonna miss you sis."

Artemis shoved her shoulder, biting back a grin. "I'd take you with me," She started.

Jade laughed. "But you'd only slow me down," She quipped, pushing herself up on the bed. "I can't believe I said that to you when I left, I was such an asshole."

Artemis hummed affirmatively, "MIT made you mean." 

Jade shoved her lovingly and then moved to tickle her, Artemis broke out in laughter and tried to kick her older sister away, shrieking at her mom for help between loud, breathless giggles. Jade eventually pulled away, grinning ferociously before patting Artemis shoulder. "Don't forget to pack your toothbrush." She said standing up, her eyes sweeping over Artemis' half-packed roomed, her eyes catching on the clothing box. "You are not taking my top," She said disbelievingly.

Artemis reminds herself to thank Jade for psyching her out. 

She places herself outside the door of 22A, her door, hand wavering for a second before she finally knocks twice, firmly. To her surprise the door creaks open and she takes a cautious step inside. 

Her roommate, a lean redhead with a boyishly short haircut, has her back turned to Artemis. She's sitting on her bed, legs folded in a way that makes it impossible for Artemis to tell how tall she is, focused on tacking posters up.

Artemis knocks on the wall to catch Megan's attention, and when she doesn't turn around Artemis clears her throat loudly and says, "Hi."

The redhead turns around at that, but it's not the roommate she expects.

"Uh- Megan?" She tries.

"No." The person says to her as if she's incredibly stupid. If the hair hadn't clued her in, the masculine physique did. Whoever it was perched on the bed nearest to the door in her room is definitely not Megan and is also definitely not female.

Artemis sizes him up. He's muscular, with tousled red hair, a lazy grin, sparkling green eyes and freckles littered all over his fair skin. Besides from the lean muscle, the other stuff isn't as relevant in the current mental scenario she's running of 'if this guy is here to rob me, could I successfully win a fight against him?'

Artemis makes a small noise of surprise. "I thought the rooms weren't co-ed." Is the first thing she thinks to say, the second is, "And I thought I was rooming with someone named Megan?"

"They aren't and you are." The boy says, flopping down on the bed and staring at her interestedly. "I'm just part of the unofficial welcome committee." He does jazz hands.

Artemis is pretty sure her eyebrows have reached her hairline at this point, she smiles wryly at the guy who has inexplicably found a way into her supposedly locker room. "So this unofficial welcome party does what exactly? Breaks into people's dorm rooms, sets things that aren't their own up and calls it a welcome party?" She moves to the right side of the room- the side that doesn't already have motivational kitten posters pinned to the wall and pink sheets neatly folded over the bed. It's also the side of the room devoid of any strange boys which is an obvious plus.

The guy laughs. “Just helping a pretty lady.” He leans forward and wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously. “But she didn't tell me she had prettier friends.” He uncurls his legs to stand over her. Artemis crosses her arms and has to look up to meet his eyes. He's impressively tall. 

“God, Wally, Gross.” Comes a feminine voice from the doorway. 

Artemis' gaze shoots to the girl. She has red hair, freckles and green eyes just like welcome committee boy- Wally- but her eyes seem more gentle than his and she's much shorter- still tall, just not as tall as he is. 

“Ignore Wally,” Megan advised striding into the room,. “I take it you're-” 

“Artemis.” Artemis supplies, holding out her right hand. Megan ignores it and pulls her in for a hug. Megan pulls back and beams at the girl. 

“I have been dying to meet you!” Megan gushes, her eyes darted to her side of the room. “I decorated a little!” Megan stops for a moment looking completely sheepish. “I hope you don't mind that I decorated a little bit.” 

Artemis politely shakes her head no. "Not at all." 

Wally clears his throat. “Of course I did most of the heavy lifting.” 

Megan laughs a little and smiles kindly at him.

Artemis sincerely doubts there was any heavy lifting involved in tacking up posters of Leonardo DiCaprio but she nods supportively at Wally. “So,” she says, “are you two...?” She trailed off and jerked her head between the both of them. 

Their physical similarities were uncanny and Artemis figured that they had to be siblings, Wally was probably an older brother also attending Stanford that had seen fit to begin to set up his little sisters stuff without her.

Megan was the first to react. “No!” She said. “Wally and I aren't dating, I just met him.”

Wally gave Megan a forlorn look. Artemis wasn't fond enough of Wally to be able to read him like a book but it was pretty obvious, even to her, that he was head over heels in love with Megan despite having just met her. Not that it really surprised her, Wally seemed like he would be able to develop a crush on anything that moved. "The Wall-Man is single, if you're interested." He says, giving her a conspicuous wink and Megan hides her giggle behind her hand. 

Artemis is horrified. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shakes her head vigorously. “No!” She said forcefully. “No! I just meant siblings. Are you two siblings?” 

Megan visibly relaxed. "Oh."

“We're not siblings,” Wally adds, defensively.

Artemis nods slowly and gives him a wan little smile. "Wall-Man, huh?" 

Before Wally can respond, Megan starts herding Wally towards the door. "Okay," She chirps cheerfully, somehow managing to shove Wally, who she looks comically small besides, towards the door. "I think it's time for you to go." 

He makes a noise of protest but Megan continues to push at him.

"Artemis and I have some roommate only bonding to attend to." She insists, finally managing to get him out into the hall and then closing the door firmly behind him.

“He's,” Artemis paused to choose her words carefully. “Interesting.” 

Megan giggles. “Interesting doesn't even begin to describe him.” She says. Artemis smiles back, relieved that her room mate was genuinely a nice, down to earth person. 

They grin at each other for a moment and then Megan smacks herself upside the head. “Oh! Hello Megan, I got you a gift.” Megan ran over to her bed and grabbed a duffel bag out from under it. After a moment of searching she triumphantly holds up a slender gift wrapped package. 

Artemis shakes her head in a firmly. “You really didn't have to.” 

Megan pushes it towards her. “Come on,” She insists. “It's a housewarming present.” Megan finally manages to pass the present off to Artemis and looks satisfied with herself.

Artemis feels her stomach drop with regret. “I can't take this, I didn't get you anything.” Artemis says and tries to hand her the gift back. 

“Oh Please,” She says, waving her hand dismissively and laughing. “You didn't have to get me anything.” She smiled at her encouragingly. On second thought she adds, “and you can call me Megs, all my friends do.” 

Artemis smiles a little and carefully unwraps the gift. Megan watches her expression carefully, trying, and failing, to conceal her excitement. Artemis tries to look as enthusiastic as she could when she realized it was a kitten poster. “This is adorable!” She says. “Thank you so much.” Artemis heads over to her side of the room and hangs the poster up on the empty wall above her bed. “Cozy,” Artemis says approvingly and Megan's face lights up. 

“Totally.” The redhead agreed. “Now,” She says clapping her hands together. “I think it's time you meet the neighbors.” 

.

.

.

 

Megan politely taps on the door just to the right of their room. “This is Tye and Virgil's double.” Megan informs her. “Virgil is majoring in technology and Tye is undecided, like me.” She points to herself proudly.

The door swings open and a native american boy smiles out at the two of them. “Hi Megan.” He says and she smiles back diplomatically at him. 

“Hi Tye.” She says. “I wanted to introduce my roommate Artemis to you."

Tye grins at Artemis and extends his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” He says. Artemis immediately brightens, glad that someone in their near vicinity was aware of what a handshake is.

Artemis takes his hand and shakes it with as much grace as she can muster, thoroughly enthused. “Pleasure to meet you too.” She says and Megan looks at them as if they have both grown another head but continues to smile in spite of it. 

“Is Virgil out?” Megan asks and Tye nods. “Bummer.” Megan purses her lips dissapointedly.

“He's getting pizza for the floor and last I checked he was trying to convince Kaldur to fund his expedition.” Tye explains gesturing to the room on the right of his double 

Megan claps her hands together. “Kaldur's still here?” Tye gives her a thumbs up. “You're the best." Megan cheerily informs Tye before turning to Artemis and saying, "You have to meet Kaldur." 

Megan drags Artemis towards the other door and Artemis gives Tye an awkward little wave amidst the retreat that he returns before closing the door to his room.

Megan plants them both in front of Kaldur's room and politely knocks on the door.

“So Kaldur is a junior.” She says, outlining everything of immediate relevance that it seems Megan has deemed necessary to know. "He's our friendly floor RA and is the captain of the swim team, student body vice president and by far the most helpful person on this floor.” 

With the amount of information Megan seems to have on near perfect strangers, Artemis wonders if her roommate is either telepathic or just very, very quick to make friends. 

Megan leans in and whispers, “and he's, like, the god of advice, so if anythings bugging you he's totally the person to talk to.”

Artemis nods at her even though she's never been the person to run to a complete stranger for a heart to heart, nor would she trust to divulge her deepest secrets with someone she barely knew. This had been a pretty sound life policy and struck her as the sort of thing that wouldn't change anytime soon. 

The door swings open and the first thing Artemis registers about Kaldur is his height. He's tall. Taller than Wally, and built solidly like he was put on this earth to perform the 1000 IM. Foreign tattoos were scattered up his forearms and the stark contrast of his blond hair, blue eyes and dark skin was striking making him the kind of person that would never be able to dissipate into a crowd. 

“Hello.” He says, voice thick with an accent Artemis can't place. He smiles warmly at Megan and his eyes flicker over to Artemis, the smile not losing it's warmth but becoming much more cordial. "I don't believe we've met."

“This,” Megan says, gesturing to Artemis widely and over-enthusiastically. “Is Artemis, my room mate.” 

“Artemis.” He repeats smiling at her as if committing the name to memory. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” He says extending his hand. 

Artemis almost dies on the spot, the pure euphoria of two handshakes in a row threatening to send her into cardiac arrest. “The pleasure's all mine.” She says, absolutely meaning it, and shakes his hand. 

Megan smiles pleasantly at both of them. “I was just telling Artemis about how involved you are within the Stanford community.” 

Kaldur nods slowly. “Really?”

“It's impressive.” Artemis says. “You certainly are keeping busy.” Megan and Kaldur both laugh. 

“Busy would probably be an understatement.” Megan says. 

Artemis shakes her head disbelievingly and laughs. “How do you do it all?” She asks Kaldur, rhetorically. “I can barely fit Archery into my schedule anymore.” 

Megan's eyebrows lift up. “You do Archery?” Without waiting for a response Megan elbows her arm, conspiratorially, and grins, “You're a regular Katniss Everdeen! A real Arrowette.”

Kaldur laughs. “Any other hobbies we should know about before we try to pick a fight with you?”

Artemis shrugs, picking at the hem of her sweatshirt with a wry expression. “Maybe just a little bit of boxing here and there, Jiu-Jitsu, but really nothing to worry about." 

Megan whistles and Kaldur looks suitably impressed. 

"Weird survivalist dad. My childhood was a blast.” Artemis offers dryly. 

Kaldur turns to Megan. “Megan here is essentially an Olympic Gymnast. Looks like we're all keeping busy.” Megan slugs his shoulder lightly and mock glares at him when he says Olympic .

“Junior olympics.” She amends for Artemis' benefit. "I blew my shoulder out before I could compete in the Olympic trials."

Megan catches sight of Raquel unlocking the door to her room across the hall. "Sorry Kal, but that's our cue to leave!” Megan waves goodbye and drags Artemis over to the end of the hall where Raquel is fiddling with her key in the lock. 

“As our unofficial student greeter I take it that you met Artemis.” Megan says and Raquel nods, intently focused on furiously wiggling her key in the lock until it clicks open and she makes a small triumphant noise before pocketing the key and turning around to face the girls. 

“Sorry that I had to ditch you earlier, Artemis.” She says. 

Artemis laughs and shakes her head. “No problem, you pointed out 22A to me and I faired pretty well.” 

Raquel smiles, "I'm glad to see Megan hasn't sacrificed you to Pagan gods as she had originally intended."

Megan snorts and rolls her eyes. “Raquel is rooming with Zatanna who is MIA so far.” She cuts in, steering the conversation away from talk of ceremonial murder. 

Artemis furrows her eyebrows. “How do you know all of this.” Megan gives her a half smile and mimes zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Artemis turns to Raquel. “How does she know all of this?”

“She's very FBI social.” Raquel says smiling easily. Megan grins back. “She comes bearing cookies and then, when your distracted by the best sugar cookies you've ever had in your life, she nonchalantly extracts your life story from you. It's over before you even realize what she's doing and that you just told you that you wet your bed until age 11.” 

Megan breaks out laughing and holds up her hands innocently, “I just like to get to know my neighbors.” Artemis hides her laughter behind a poorly disguised cough. “For example Raquel's blood type is O-positive, she's an only child and she's a scorpius.” Artemis does not even bother cough-laughing at this and just begins outright giggling, Raquel quickly joins in. 

Megan smiles, pleased with herself.

“You're close. A positive and taurus. But the only child thing is correct.” Raquel manages to choke out between giggles. “You're a big nosy sweetheard.” Raquel beams at the redhead. 

Megan looks mock offended. “Nosy? I'm a master interrogator. C'mon Artemis we're done here." Megan says huffily, before giving Raquel a quick hug. Artemis laughs and follows her friend away, Megan leads them to the room left of their own. This time, though, she doesn't knock.

“This is Brain child's room.” She says in a low voice, pointing to the door. “a.k.a Klarion. He's super smart, skipped like a bajillion grades and is totally weird."

“Weird?”

“He mingled with the other Freshmen for like three minutes before claiming that he cursed someone and leaving." Megan explains, lowering her voice even further so that Artemis has to lean in closer to make out what she's saying. "He's into like dark magic or something."

“Freaky.” Artemis agrees, trying very hard to keep a straight face at the thought of someone performing a dark magic spell in the middle of a college hall, stuffed with nervous freshmen attempting to move into their rooms, all of which whom most certainly did not factor 'evil curses' as something that could potentially go wrong on their first day. “Who does he room with?” 

Megan shakes her head. “No one, He and Kaldur have the only single rooms in the hall.” 

Artemis whistles. “Okay. Wow. That's a little creepy. Isolated without any supervision and misanthropic, a winning combination."

“I know right.” Pulling Artemis to the next door on the left Megan says, “This room belongs to Wallace West and Conner Kent.” Something about Megan's change in demeanor when she said 'Conner' made Artemis believe the redhead might have a tiny, underdeveloped crush on him. "Wallace is Wally, and if anyone calls him anything but he has issued a perpetually standing threat to dismember them." Artemis makes the connection between the name Wallace and the redhead that had been in their room earlier. "And Conner goes pretty strictly by Conner." 

Artemis smiles and nods blankly, processing all of the information. “Got it. Wallace is Wally by threat of death and Conner is Conner.” 

Megan looks subjectively impressed. “Fast learner.” She compliments, her eyes light with humor. “I think you're ready to actually meet them.” Megan firmly knocks three times. 

The door swings open almost immediately, and Wally grins out at the girls, shirtless, leaning on the door frame.

He's probably trying to look like a low key male model but he manages to only really look like a complete jack ass. 

“Megs,” He says in a smooth voice, “Fancy running into you here.” 

“In her own dorm, knocking on your door to speak with you?” Artemis asks feigning confusion in a decidedly patronizing manner, deadpan. 

Wally ignores her comment and elects, instead, to turn to her and obtusely ask, “Who are you, again?” His flirtatious grin wavering. 

Artemis tries her best not to scowl at him. “Artemis.” She says. “We met half an hour ago. You hit on me.” 

He finally gives up trying to smile at her and manages to look politely strained. “Right.” He says, unconvincingly in a way that tells Artemis he definitely does not remember meeting her or hitting on her. “I'm Wally West.” 

“Right.” Artemis says, drawing the word out. She gestures to his stomach- or rather his abs, “Do you normally parade around the dorm without clothing or is this a one time thing?”

“Well if you like it-” He starts suggestively but before he can actually move the conversation in a direction that strays from strictly PG Megan is steering Artemis to the opposite side of the hall to a set of unfamiliar doors.

“Nice talking to you.” Megan calls. “Stay in touch.” Wally snorts and retreats back into his room.

"I didn't even get to meet Conner," Artemis protests.

"That would require you being able to clear Wally without initiating a fist fight." Megan says, Artemis opens her mouth to protest but nothing comes out and she just ends up pulling her lips into a sheepish smile. Megan studies Artemis' face carefully and then smiles a little, for a reason unknown to Artemis, before she grabs Artemis' elbow and they continue on with their tour.

The rest of the names are a blur to Artemis. Barbara Gordon and Cassandra, who goes by Cassie, Sandsmark lived opposite of Wally and Conner. Barbara had red hair and a pleasant personality while Cassie was spirited and loud. 

In the room right of theirs Jaime and Bart preside, the two were high school best friends according to Megan. Jaime seemed intelligent and was far more reserved than his red haired counterpart who looked, and acted, like he had just finished off about five gallons of coffee.

Farther to the right was Bette and Asami's room. Bette, according to Megan, was a notorious over achiever and was all around a sweet girl. Asami had a heavy Japanese accent and was dating Tye from across the hall. 

In the room over was Karen and May. May seemed permanently energized and Karen apparently was very ambitious and spoke with the clearest enunciation that Artemis had ever head. 

And finally there was Mal who was a sweetheart with a football player build, and according to Megan, harbored a huge crush on Karen, and Wendy Harris. Somehow even though the dorm rooms weren't supposed to be co-ed the two had persuaded RA to break that rule for them since they had grown up as childhood friends. 

“and that.” Megan says slumping against the wall, dramatically. “was the last room.” Artemis lets out a small sigh of relief. 

“That was exhausting.” She says. Megan laughs in agreement, straightening herself up, and peeling her body off the wall, grinning.

The redhead fishes her phone out of her pocket and checks the time, Artemis watches as her eyebrows jump up. “The student meet and greet is in five minutes, we're going to be late!” 

Artemis rushes after Megan to the elevator.

Something told her life around here was always going to be this interesting. And busy.


End file.
